my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Shane
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Shane Jacobson |other_voice_actors = Matthew Richardson Tim Bain |name = Shane |nicknames = * Shane the Train |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Australia |basis = SAR 520 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |configuration = 4-8-4 |wheels = 28 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Frank Hugh Harrison |builder(s) = Islington Railway Workshops |year_built = 1943 |number = 520 |railway = South Australian Railways }} Shane is an Australian tender engine who participated in the Great Railway Show. He competed in the Strongest Engine competition. Biography ''Thomas & Friends Shane was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show, and was shipped to the Mainland with the other engines by ferry. He took part in the Strongest Engine competition, and competed against Henry, Frieda, Hiro and Vinnie. The winner of the competition was left unknown. After the Great Railway Show ended, Shane left the Mainland and returned to Australia. When Thomas visited Australia, he met Shane. It is revealed that Shane has two coaches called Aubrey and Aiden. He had plenty of adventures with him, including saving him and a train of tourists, Thomas' first Australian Christmas, an approaching cyclone, and waiting for him after he ran out of coal. Personality Shane is a big, strong engine who has been working tirelessly to ensure he's in the best shape. Known as the "Whispering Giant", Shane's carefree ways make him many friends. Shane can usually be found as a tour guide in the Outback with Aubrey and Aiden, cracking jokes to the tourists, though he can prioritize fun over common sense, landing him in trouble. Technical Details Basis Shane is based on the South Australian Railways 520 class. The real engine carrying his number, Sir Malcolm Barclay-Harvey, is currently preserved by the SteamRanger Preservation Society at their workshops in Mount Barker, South Australia. Shane is modified to run on British railways, having a screwlink coupling and buffers on the back of his tender and being scaled down from broad gauge to standard gauge. Shane's Basis.jpg|Shane's basis Livery Shane is painted teal green with yellow lining, Australia's sporting colours. The number "520" is painted in white above his face and on his cab sides in yellow, and the letters "S.A.R" are painted on his tender sides in yellow. Appearances Television Series= and Laid Back Shane Specials * '''2016' - The Great Race Music Videos * Series 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion * Series 22 - The Journey Never Ends, Set Friendship in Motion and All the Girls Around the World Learning Segments * Guess Who? Puzzles Videos * 2016 - Shane of Australia * 2017 - Shark Escape, Gina the Smart Steam Engine, Shane Surfs in the Slippery Snow, Thomas Visits Shane in Melbourne, Thomas Dreams of Playing Australian Football, Thomas Coaches His First Game of Footy and Thomas Goes to the AFL Grand Final *'2018' - Thomas and the Brownlow Medal, Adventure in Adelaide, The AFL Premiership Cup, Meet Shane of Australia!, Meet Isla of Australia! , Different Ways to See the World , What Did Thomas Learn in Australia? }} |-|Other Media= Books * 2016 - 6-Movie Coloring Collection , Off to the Races! , The Great Race , The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book and The Great Race: The Movie Storybook * 2017 - Thomas and the Trains of the World * 2018 - Meet the Team: Shane!, Thomas Comes to Australia and Character Encyclopedia * 2019 - Engines Around the World Video Games * 2018 - Go Go Thomas * 2019 - Thomas and Friends: Adventures! Voice Actors * Shane Jacobson * Matthew Richardson * Tim Bain * Ryōsuke Morita * Jacek Król * Holger Umbreit Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Shane's nickname, the "Whispering Giant", was a real nickname the SAR 520 class had. Due to their long boilers, the real engines required blower assistance while in yards to prevent smoke from blowing into the cab, thus making them seem to quietly whisper. * Despite Shane's basis being an oil burner, he uses coal to make steam. Quotes Merchandise * Adventures * Collectible Railway * Minis * TrackMaster Push Along Video File:Thomas & Friends UK ⭐ Meet Shane of Australia ����⭐ Thomas & Friends New Series ⭐ Videos for Kids|UK Narration File:Meet Shane! Big World! Big Adventures! Thomas & Friends|US Narration Category:Characters